Cherish the Moment
by Lovelyella
Summary: Jane has an alcoholic mother and a caring father. Jane's father had a BIG secret to reveal after Jane's mother's death.


**Not about any Book,T.V, or Movie an original story made by me. **

**CHERISH THE MOMENT.**

After my dad found out that my mom was going to clubs and meeting other guys, he filed a divorce document.

The day dad left, things started getting was drinking almost every minute and what we had for dinner was usually just micro-waved hamburgers

. I told my mom when we were going to have a real dinner, where we would sit together and actually have good food that was not cooked out of a microwave. The only reply she gave me was "Go live with your Father then!

" I was sick and tired of her not caring about me. I really wanted to live with my father and leave my mom .But I didn't exactly know where he was right now.

The next morning I walked to school with an empty stomach, like always. I was thinking about my dad, and where he was right this instant.

I got to first period, and that's when I had a flashback when I was still with my carried me on his shoulders ,both of us licking some ice-cream he bought for me and himself after going to the class dismissal woke me up from the flashblack .I walked through the halls to get to my locker.I forgot that I had a picture of me and my father on a horse at the zoo.I touched the picture and felt a tear on my left check. I wiped it right when a student was looking at me in concern . She was my locker neighbor, a weird person.I closed my locker making sure the picture doesn't fall on the floor. I walked to my next class. A few hours passed and it was finally time for lunch.I was starving , and people knew that I was when my stomach kept growling during class like a hungry baby bear.I went straight to the lunch line and got my lunch after I paid the money my father gave me before he left. Mom would never give me money even if I asked.I sat on the corner of a long table and finished all the food that was on the plastic plate. I wasn't really full yet, but it was better than hearing my stomach growl.I went to the library just to kill time.I used the computer that was available in the library to check out my yahoo account. No messages,Oh well.

I decided to go by McDonalds after school as my dinner.I walked home after my stomach was fully I walk home , I heard a glimpse of my father's voice.I was so confused and thought I was just hearing things.I heard his voice again.I turned around and saw my father talking to some kid (guessing it's his new daughter).I quickly ran behind these tall bushes and began to eavesdrop. I heard him say "Sweetie , I am trusting you to go home before don't take advantage of the time." He said .Then I heard her say "Yeah dad, don't worry" . I quickly heard the car engine start and hear it drive off.I sprinted it off home as I cry.

As I got home , I ran straight to my room and curled up on the bed crying wishing that I lived with my father ,and lived with a parent that actually cared about me.I slept the rest of the night .When I woke up I was in a totally different room and I'm guessing it was a different house.I quickly sat up and tried to wake up from this dream,but a sudden knock on the dock proved me wasn't a was true ! Suddenly the door opened and in came my father. "Goodmorning , are you feeling okay?" he asked me. I replied "Uhm yeah ,I'm am I here ?" .And then he replied with this story. "My daughter was outside of her friend's house and she was about to go home when she tripped over your foot when you were laying down under this tall called me and told me that she found you so I took you home here , and I don't think your mom would mind because she's probably drunk to even remember if you even came home yesterday night. "But I remember myself running home!" I told him in shock . "Well you probably thought that , but it never happened." He told me . "Now go wash up and go downstairs for some breakfast. ""I told him in a confused voice. My father stood up from the corner of the bed and was about to walk out the bedroom door until I told him "Thanks …dad." He turned around and smiled then headed out the door ,down the stairs.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.I pinched myself just in case this was a dream ,but again I was was actually happening.I wished myself that I didn't have to go home but I'm pretty sure he'd send me home after wasn't really ordinary for me having breakfast because usually I don't eat anything in the morning.

I walked downstairs quietly so they wouldn't hear would be pretty awkward going downstairs to a house you've never been to ,and just go there to eat my dad sat next to me so things wouldn't be too weird. I put a few bacon and egg on my plate.I rejected his other food offers because I felt shy. "Jane , meet my daughter was the one that found you last night" he told me while he looked at me then to Catherine . "Oh , uhm Hi Catherine .Thank you for your kindness and called your…father when you saw uhm me." I told her as I smiled in an awkward position. "Oh , yeah . your welcome !"Catherine said .

After I finished eating , I went up and washed my plate so I could do something productive after all they've done for me. I knew it wasn't enough to repay then for being this nice to I know that he was going to tell me to go home now, even if I didn't want to but I had no he called me to the living room and motioned a hand to the couch. I didn't know what he wanted to talk to me for but I went on and sat down.

"Janie , I have to tell you something.I couldn't tell you this when you were younger because you wouldn't get it , but now that your a lot older I think you will understand and if you get mad at me for not telling you soon before, you can stay mad at for me forever but just listen to me. I looked it in conern and became alittle afraid to hear what he was going to say but then he started to say :

"Ever since you were little Janie, your mother had a sickness that doctors couldn't find a cure for. So your mother told me to do a favor for her goodness sake, so I went along with her. She told me to find someone else to love because she was going to die soon with the sickness she had. So she started going to night clubs ,which were part of the plan, so it would make you think that your mother and I split up with that wanted me to love someone else so I didn't have to deal with her when she was going to hated the fact that you think she doesn't care about you but she really was just part of the plan, And when you would ask her for money she would say no so that you would forget about her and go to me because she was useless in hurt her by seeing herself treat you that way but she had no choice because she was going to die in the future. Which was yesterday. Lana and I made this lie so you can come live with us , so you wouldn't have to go see your mom leave with an ambulance last night ." As he spoke to me I cried with pain , seeing myself before thinking my mom didn't love me or cared about me when she really did.

The next day ,we went to my mom's funeral and when It was my time to throw the flowers ,I apologized to her and prayed to her and told her I loved her with the whole entirety of my heart.

As months started racing down , things were a lot better than before but I actually miss the times where there was no food more me. But I always think and pray for my mom everyday. I love you mom .

**Cherish every moment you have with your family while it lasts.**


End file.
